


Refreshing

by Hatterized



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Flirting, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatterized/pseuds/Hatterized
Summary: Jesus playfully invites Rick to join him in the shower after they spar together. He doesn't expect Rick to actually take him up on the offer.





	Refreshing

**Author's Note:**

> A little context: this is a quick one-shot I jotted down in response to some tumblr asks about Jesus and Rick having a sparring session where they end up flirting and wrestling and Rick's shirt comes off and it's all very sexually charged and fun.

“I need a shower. You wanna come along?”

He was joking, of course. Well,  _half_ -joking, anyway. Jesus had been keeping toe-to-toe with Rick’s playful banter all afternoon during their sparring session, which had been enlightening in more ways than one. 

He’d never taken Rick Grimes to be a flirt, but you learn something new every day. Jesus replayed that devilish, cocky smirk that the larger man had worn when he’d finally distracted Jesus enough to flip him onto his back and pin him down. All long, sweat-sodden curls and rolling muscles because _of course_  he’d shed his soaked t-shirt halfway through their match. Rick played dirty, and Jesus couldn’t deny that he loved it. 

He shed his thin sparring clothes and climbed into the shower, letting cold water patter over him and cool him down for a minute before turning the heat up. Idly, he recalled how Rick’s thick, strong thighs had felt wrapped around his waist. How delicious it had been to get a half-naked Rick Grimes on his back, how unbelievably hot it had been when Rick had used his distraction against him and reversed their positions. 

Rick had gotten him riled up, and even the quick dip beneath cool water hadn’t been enough to calm him down. He was just about to reach down and take care of himself when the shower door was suddenly cracked open just enough for him to see-

“Rick.” Jesus swallowed hard, caught between embarrassment and flirtation. “What are you-”

Rick, the smooth fucker, simply cocked his head. “Thought you said I could join you.”

The challenge was laid. 

Jesus nudged the door open the rest of the way, enough to allow the other man inside. “Guess I did,” he smirked. 

Rick was still shirtless and dressed in the loose sweatpants he’d worn to spar in. Jesus’s eyes followed every movement as Rick hooked his thumbs into the waistband and tugged them down, taking his boxers with them. 

 _Fuck me._  

Despite his best efforts to remain aloof, a small, strangled noise escaped Jesus’s lips when Rick bent over to kick his pants off and toss them into the corner of the bathroom. He was taunting him, Jesus was sure of it, but hell if he minded. If the hard, muscular line of his back wasn’t enough to make Jesus’s mouth water, the small dimples at the base of Rick’s spine and the man’s pert, firm ass certainly did the trick. He was tempted to grab a handful of one smooth cheek and see how Rick reacted. 

Instead, he held his breath as Rick stepped into the shower stall with him and closed the door, sealing them together in the close space. Color had risen on Rick’s cheeks, and Jesus found his voice again. 

“Nice ass.”

Rick chuckled and maneuvered his way beneath the spray, tipping his face up into it and letting it drench his hair. “You eyein’ me up?” he teased, and Jesus stepped in closer. 

“I might have been.”

Rick hummed, blue eyes twinkling. Somewhere in between Rick licking his lips and Jesus watching the movement like the full curve of the man’s mouth could save his life, he found himself pinned to the tile wall of the shower with those perfect lips pressed against his own. 

He was definitely  _not_ complaining. 

Rick kissed just as intensely as he fought, which was to say that Jesus found himself swept off his feet in surprise and then kissing him back with equal fervor. Rick was making small, needy noises in between kisses, always diving back in after a short breath like he couldn’t stand to be away. Between the heat of the shower and Rick’s lips against his own, Jesus felt lightheaded, the only thing tethering him was his fingers knotted into Rick’s wet curls and the firm press of Rick’s body against his own. He licked into Rick’s mouth and Rick moaned around his tongue, fingers tightening on Jesus’s hips. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Rick breathed, lips moving down Jesus’s neck and coasting to the slope of his shoulder. Jesus’s head tipped back against the wall, eyes still closed. He couldn’t see Rick, but he could feel the hot, hard line of his cock against his stomach, occasionally rubbing against his own and making both of their hips jerk at the slick slide of sensitive flesh against flesh.

“You gonna keep going?” Jesus teased breathlessly when Rick began mouthing down his chest. Soft lips curled into a smirk against his skin, and he glanced down to meet Rick’s eyes, breath hitching when he saw the lust and determination there.

When Rick dropped to his knees in front of him, Jesus lost his breath entirely. That man was sin itself, and the moment he leaned forward to lap tauntingly at the head of Jesus’s cock, they were both gone.

Jesus knew Rick had been married to a woman for a long time. He’d never pictured Rick with another man before- just hadn’t struck him as the type- but the way Rick was blowing him made him reconsider.

“No- no way you haven’t done this before,” he accused, chest heaving.

Rick popped off his cock just long enough to cheekily reply, “Never said I hadn’t.”

_Fuck._

He didn’t dare look down. As it was, it had been far too long since someone had sucked him off, and he knew that if he was to chance a glance down and see Rick Grimes with lips wrapped around his dick, he’d come instantly.

Foolishly, he chanced it anyway.

It was a sight to behold, not just because Rick looked like he was having the time of his life with a cock down his throat, but because the hand that wasn’t on Jesus’s hip to steady himself was between his thighs, wrapped around his own cock to slowly jerk himself off as he sucked.

_Fuck._

“ _Shit_ , Rick, I’m about to-!”

Really, he should have known that would happen. His hips bucked forward of their own volition as he came, and he was dimly aware that he was still in Rick’s mouth as Rick swallowed around him.

Lucky he was already leaning heavily on the wall, because without it behind him he would have collapsed, he was sure of it.

“Jesus  _Christ_ ,” he breathed, one hand stroking through Rick’s hair.

“Thought your last name was Rovia.” Rick volleyed back, looking entirely too smug for a man on his knees. Jesus drew him up, tugging the man to him with a hand of the back of his neck. He planted a wet, open-mouthed kiss on the man’s lips, shuddering when he tasted the saltiness of his own release there.

Rick was still rock-hard, and when Jesus wrapped a loose fist around him, he groaned a throaty noise low in his throat, hips rutting forward into the touch.

“You want it?” Jesus murmured as he spread a gush of precome down the underside of Rick’s cock.

Rick, eager as he was, still managed to shoot him a sassy look. “What’s it look like?”

That was all he needed to drop to his knees, palms gliding up Rick’s strong inner thighs. The man’s cock was beautiful, thick and nicely sized, curving just slightly upward. It made his mouth water, made him imagine just how incredible it would feel to pin Rick like he had earlier today, slowly slide down on that perfect cock while Rick tried to keep himself from bucking up…

“Havin’ a staring contest?” Rick joked, though the need in his voice softened his words. Jesus pressed a kiss just beneath the swollen head, smirking when another bead of precome welled at the slit.

“Just admiring.”

Rick’s face was scarlet, and Jesus decided to show him mercy.

He took Rick’s cock in slowly just to hear the strangled sound that Rick made in response. One slow bob of his head, then another, then he swallowed Rick all the way down, the head butting up against the back of his throat, and Rick moaned, the sound echoing around them.

“Oh,  _God_.”

Jesus licked a stripe up Rick’s shaft from his balls to the tip. “Nah, that’s my father’s name.”

Rick dissolved into helpless laughter at that, the sound cutting off abruptly a second later when Jesus swallowed him down again. Rick’s fingers dove into his long hair, stroking through it and then pulling it into a wet, messy ponytail for him to grip. Jesus slid his hands up the back of Rick’s thighs, cupping his supple ass in his palms and squeezing.

He could tell Rick was getting close, hips twitching and the short thrusts Jesus was allowing him becoming more erratic. He slid two fingers down the cleft of Rick’s ass before pressing further, hearing Rick suck in a sharp breath when he rubbed gently over the tight opening he found there.

“Oh,  _fuck_ -”

Jesus hummed around him, still tracing circles around the rim of Rick’s entrance. Rick’s cock twitched against his tongue, and he heard Rick repeating his name over and over like a prayer, warning him. He pressed just slightly against Rick’s opening, just enough to tease, and then Rick was crying out and spilling into Jesus’s mouth.

After that, the rest of the shower was relatively uneventful, but they parted ways after with a kiss on the lips and plans for another sparring lesson in a few days.

**Author's Note:**

> lazy ending, I know! lmao this was supposed to be like a couple hundred words and I got carried away.


End file.
